


给马尔福打屁屁！

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 只要扯上德拉科，甚么都理所当然地变得复杂起来了，哈利想，他以前怎么这么天真呢。





	给马尔福打屁屁！

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9908632/1/Spanking-Malfoy by amorettehd
> 
> 譯者：SpankingMalfoy簡稱SM，看看！哪有這麼巧的事，德拉科注定被打屁屁。

第一次发生时完全是个意外。

他们在哈利的房间，哈利推倒德拉科，让他面朝下倒在哈利的床上，看见德拉科倒在他猩红色的床单、脸埋在床垫里让他兴奋地笑出来。奇怪的是，德拉科没有转身看向哈利。

“小心点，”德拉科蒙在床垫里，闷闷地说。

哈利笑了“太粗暴了吗，马尔福？”

德拉科转过头哼一声，嘴唇弯出一个淘气的微笑，“太粗暴？你在开玩笑吗，波特？这逊毙了。”

“喔，所以你还想要吗？”

哈利揽住他的臀部，低吼着抬起他，让他匍匐在地，后退一步欣赏这美景，德拉科裸露的屁股让他裤子收紧、还有逐渐加速的心跳，德拉科真的有个柔软好捏的屁股。

随着一声低吼，他扑向德拉科，遵从着欲望双手抓住两臀圆球。

“不”他含糊地说，仅仅隔着裤子还不够“脱掉。”

德拉科扭过脖子，用亮亮的大眼睛看着他“求我啊。”

哈利止不住笑出声“没关系。”

肾上腺素让他在与德拉科的缠斗中移动得更快，他们纠缠着，德拉科会让一切都变得更复杂正是因为…好吧…他就是这样。天啊，这感觉可真棒，他的心脏蹦蹦跳，脉搏激动地舞动着，当他努力把德拉科压在地上脱下他的裤子时，手也没闲下。

“德拉科，”他深吸一口气，不知道为甚么这样有点矫情，但他的心跳震耳欲聋。

终于，他剥下他的裤子。

“再来，”他命令道，德拉科的裤子被哈利紧紧抓在手中，不久又被丢到身后。

这次，德拉科心甘情愿地让步，他屁股支着地板，抓住衣服一角脱下，随后是内裤，他轻轻松松就能从布料里钻出来，甚至不用解开扣子，哈利热切地端详着他每一寸皮肤，当他完全脱下衣服抛到一旁时，德拉科着哈利喘着气，笑靥狡猾地藏在他分开的嘴唇，但他看起来仍又柔软又无辜。

哈利手缓缓地滑过身侧，手指拉开弹性裤把它们拉到脚踝，他的阴茎跳起来、看来又硬又热一阵子了。

哈利在看见德拉科平坦的小腹时小心脏几乎就要跳了出来，向下到德拉科可爱的阴茎，乖巧地坐落在一小簇阴毛中，他真的好完美，哈利想在以后的每个晚上都能看见他这样，他想要触碰这个美好。

想起他原本的目的后，他的视线回到德拉科红扑扑的脸。

“请转过身，好吗？”

德拉科嘴角挑起，最后仍忍不住爆出一声大笑“你刚刚是突然变得很有礼貌吗？怎么了，波特？”他低下头透过睫毛看着哈利“你喜欢我这样吗？”

哈利应该恼羞成怒的，但他没有“非常喜欢。”

德拉科目瞪口呆地眨了眨眼，随后艰难的吞了吞口水，哈利的话让他呼吸困难。

“转过身。”这次，哈利稍稍强硬地说着。

出乎他的意料，德拉科没有犹豫，反之，他快速地在床垫上跪下，这次他全裸着，也意味着小穴完全张开。

哈利感受到一股欲望奔腾到小腹，少了衣物遮蔽，德拉科的屁股看起来更圆润了，他永远不会知道这颗该死的饱满屁股还能多完美，哈利走的更近了些，就像被它吸引住一样，他想他可能一辈子都臣服于德拉科细长大腿所支撑的、丰满粉色的小屁股下了，哈利屁股轻轻地打开臀瓣以看到隙缝中的小洞，而仅仅是看着它就让哈利忍不住发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

抓着那两颗屁股肉是最让他这辈子感到舒心的事了，他挤压着它们，爱惨了德拉科泄漏出的呻吟，他一定是有恋屁癖，有关德拉科屁股的一切都会让他全身着起火来，延伸到他的跨下，当他一只手指伸进皱褶扩张时，德拉科软软小小的粉色小穴就露了出来，哈利一想到要把他的勃起插进去就兴奋到快要晕厥。

“德拉科。”他声音坚定且低沉地说“我想操你。”

德拉科大声呻吟，他唯一能做的只有张开大腿，让哈利看见更多他粉嫩的屁股，他臀部打颤，而哈利为了再看到他颤抖，轻轻地搧了他屁股一下。

突然，德拉科皱眉，全身绷紧、并拢双腿。

哈利也皱了眉头“怎么了？”

德拉科没有说话，也没有动，只是全身僵硬的待在那，恐慌从哈利的肚子扩散开来，发生了甚么？

像是一世纪过去后，德拉科轻轻转过头，而哈利只能稍稍看见他的轮廓，他抬起下巴，然后镇定地说“拜托别再那么做了。”

“什么？”

德拉科嘴张张阖阖，像是正搜寻着适当的措词，终于，他舔舔嘴唇说“别……别打我屁股，好吗？”

“打……我发誓，我没有。”

“你刚刚就做了。”德拉科听起来有些烦躁。

哈利不喜欢这样突兀的发展，不，这完全不对，他想要的是在床上呻吟窒息的德拉科“我发誓，我不是故意的。”他蹙额却退让，他的荒唐借口就像一个色情片里的高中生会说的。

“好。”像这样，这就结束了，德拉科堆出笑容看向他“那么，你还要不要干我，我开始觉得你有点软弱了，波特。”

哈利有点困惑，却也虚虚地回击“操你的。”

“不。”德拉科抬起眉毛“来操我。”

一瞬间，他们都傻傻地笑着，好像刚刚的坏心情都一扫而空，就像所有的不和谐感都消失了，当哈利触碰德拉科时，他们把所有坏心情都抛到九霄云外。那是他们的第一次。

第二次发生时完全在意料之外。

哈利不觉得他有必要跟他的朋友说他睡了德拉科马尔福，当他们问他从夜店带回谁时，他回答只是一个不重要的金发女孩，换来了罗恩的大笑和赫敏的白眼。

哈利好奇他能不能再见到德拉科，也想着他们之间的可能性，突然有只雕鸮敲打他的窗户，一个细细的卷轴系在他的脚踝上，哈利推开窗户，欣喜地让它进屋。

他们那晚就做好计划。

“每两天一次吗，马尔福？”哈利一走进酒吧就调侃着德拉科“你还要不够吗？”

德拉科抬眉，“我已经在怀疑我寄猫头鹰给你的抉择是正确与否了。”然而，他脸上的笑告诉哈利他也在调情，德拉科真的很好看，他整洁的上衣和长裤完美地包裹住他的身形，展现出平坦的胸膛和被裤子紧贴着的大腿。

“你根本不能抵抗我。”哈利站起身。

德拉科哼了一声，但脸上仍然带着一个小小的微笑，“白痴，我知道你一直都很自大。”

没过多久他们缠绵着到哈利家，他们喝了两杯‑‑一杯哈利的，一杯德拉科的—之后他们又光明正大地摸索着对方亲吻，就向他们先前就想要的那样。

这次，他们甚至到不了卧室，只得双双倒在沙发上。

德拉科骑在他身上，而哈利紧握住他的大腿，极其喜爱手上的触感，德拉科舒适美好地把他压在沙发上。

德拉科喘息着，屁股摩擦着哈利的勃起“波特，”他一次又一次的低吟，像是在提醒自己对方是谁一样。

哈利全身着起火来，他的阴茎抵着德拉科，双手蜿蜒向上，摸到他的大腿，然后向后捏住臀部，德拉科的屁股好像天生就是要待在他手里，肉感契合他的手掌，他满足地叹息。德拉科在哈利玩弄他的屁股的同时俯下身亲亲他，臀间镶嵌着哈利的手指头，任哈利用手掌搓揉他，很快地，哈利急躁地咆哮。

他打断亲吻、拉下德拉科腰际的长裤，当他头转正时，德拉科又继续亲着他。

“脱掉”哈利命令，声音因欲望而嘶哑。

“乐意至极，”德拉科淫乱地说着，抬高他的屁股，让哈利得以坐起身、拉开他的裤子。

哈利硬挺直直抵着牛仔裤，但他毫不在意地剥开德拉科的裤子和底裤，当他摸到德拉科光裸的皮肤后，他全身因满足感而颤抖。

“德拉科，我真爱你的屁股，”他说。

德拉科坐向哈利的手掌，让哈利的阴茎共鸣似的应和，他的心脏跳动着，让他昏昏沉沉的，柔软的皮肤、压着他手掌的重量、还有在哈利胯下之上的那里……

“为甚么我不能……”他放开德拉科的右臀，手徘徊在那里、兴奋地跃跃欲试，好奇着他能不能这么做，终于，他受不了自己似的叹气，手无助地垂在一旁“马尔福，我只是想……”他试着不在说出口时双颊胀红。

德拉科垂着眼看向他，拉长声音问“你想干嘛，波特？”每个音节听起来都很慵懒。

“我想要打你屁股。”

德拉科在哈利臂弯中僵硬了点。

“为甚么你要这么抗拒？”哈利问，捏了捏他的屁股，德拉科扭动着，哈利因手中震动的肉团又更感兴奋。

“别，”德拉科请求道，趁着哈利松开他屁股时，翻过身认真地对他说“你说你想打我屁股。”

哈利低头看向一旁，以一个羞涩的笑容进攻“嗯…我不太确定……”

“你真的想这么做。”德拉科咬紧嘴唇“而且我就告诉过你我不要了。”

“好吧，我知道了。”哈利丧气地说。

一段寂静，德拉科看着他，而哈利极力避免眼神接触，终于他忍不了，把德拉科翻倒在沙发上。

德拉科的脸因愤怒而惨白“就因为我不让你打我屁股，你就要大发脾气？”

哈利双臂交叉直直看着他“我没有在生气。”让他生气的是，就连他自己听起来，都觉得自己有些孩子气。

“我不喜欢被打屁股不关你的事好吗。”

哈利看着他“什么不关我的事？”

德拉科叹口气翻了白眼“很明显，就是’为甚么我不喜欢被打屁股’这件事。”

“我又没问过你为什么你不喜欢。”

“有，你有。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说。

“你有病啊？”哈利不知道他还没有这耐心，他为甚么会觉得跟德拉科马尔福上床是一个好主意？“我问的是我能不能…你知道的…而不是为甚么你不喜欢，我甚至都不知道你喜不喜欢这个。”

“我告诉过你了！”

“不你…喔…”他突然记起来德拉科确实说过，事实上，就在他们的上一次性爱中，“对，好啦。”他用鼻子哼哼“我很抱歉。”他用力地咬着唇，强迫自己说道。

他们又一次陷入沉默，视线四处游移，好像哈利的家具特别有趣。终于，德拉科坐起身来，把裤子脱下来丢到地板上，哈利吞了吞口水，他的阴茎因德拉科可爱的小屁股颤抖着，德拉科分开他的臀瓣，露出粉嫩的穴肉，他的屁股饱满地挂在他的腿上，完全原始的欲望撞上哈利的胃。

“为甚么你不喜欢？”

德拉科直起身，手上抓着他的内裤连着长裤，他把脸正对着哈利，哈利的眼镜直直地盯着他软软地挂着的阴茎，他想再看他硬起来一次。

然而，德拉科脸垮下来，冷冷地说“我就是不喜欢。”

“但为什么？”

德拉科叹气，闭起眼睛像是正动用更多耐心，“波特，就只是……”他停顿一下，双颊深红，突然，他的睫毛交织在一起，“好。”他转身走两步回到沙发。

哈利被这突然的转变吓到了，保持不动，却是热切地等着德拉科的回答。

“如过你真的想知道，”他小声低沉地说，“我其实很喜欢被打屁股。”

哈利眼前一亮，心脏也在砰砰跳。

“收起你那愚蠢的笑容，波特。”他在沙发上坐立不安地说“如果我告诉你原因，波特，你保证—我是说发誓—不会像个混蛋一样笑我吗？”

“是。”哈利没有半点犹豫，他有点紧张，但他决定德拉科自由地说他想说的，他很好奇，同时也感到神经兮兮的。

德拉科低头看着沙发“我…我…”他慢慢吐口气，双手抱着胸直直看着哈利“好……只是在我小时候，我常常无法达到父亲的期望。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，他还不知道发生了什么，这让他心脏剧烈地跳动着。

德拉科的脸颊变得愈来愈红，“他常常对我有所期待，而我也努力去实现，但是他的标准实在太高了。”他频繁地眨眼、拉低声音，“你知道我要说什么吗？”

哈利立刻甩甩头“不，还不太清楚，请继续。”

德拉科皱着眉头，连着他的眼睛也皱起来，但没有继续“他…他…”这或许对他来说非常羞耻，使的他这么难以启口，哈利的阴茎颤抖着“他打我屁股，而且很常。”

哈利觉得他的血液瞬间都流到他的胯下去了“喔，马尔福”他昏昏地低吼着，德拉科退缩着、全身僵硬，“这很糟糕！当然！我是说，明显那……很恶劣，他不该这样对你，你做了什么？”他轻轻地询问着。

值得开心的是，德拉科看起来被他的反应逗笑了，他非但没有大发雷霆，还抬起眉毛轻笑，“你想知道我为甚么被打屁股吗？”

哈利重重地吸了一口气“喔，天啊，当然。”

德拉科伸出舌头舔了舔他的下嘴唇—而且极其缓慢，就像知道哈利会多为他发狂一样，“这可不是让我回想起来会多开心的事。”

“不，当然不是，”哈利同意，他的老二也点点头“我知道你会感觉不好，但…”哈利脉搏突突地跳“你确定你…摆脱阴影了吗？”

德拉科咬住唇“我不确定，这发生过很多次了，我不觉得我能忘掉那些。”

“你不反抗他吗？”哈利脑中出现一个十五岁的德拉科被放在他爸爸膝盖上，白嫩的屁股在空中颤抖，让他性致高昂。

德拉科看着他，脸上挂着大大的笑“你想想……我从来没有拿到让他满意的分数，他觉得只要有一科我没有拿到第一名，我就要被打五下。”他的灰眼睛亮亮的。

“那…”哈利吞了吞口水“你有几科得到第一？”

“一科都没有。”

喔，天啊，“所以你…这…”哈利试着算清楚，但他们有太多科目了，而且他的脑袋又因为德拉科光着粉色屁股的美景糊成一锅粥。

“通常，我会被打四十下。”

哈利惊呆了。

“嗯。”德拉科全身僵硬，看向哈利肩膀后“那不是在开玩笑的，波特。”

突然，哈利觉得心中有块大石头压着，罪恶感像匕首一样刺穿他的胸膛，他痛斥自己的好奇心，这对德拉科来说是一种处罚，他的大脑提醒着他。是他爸爸给他的一个真实、吓人、非随随便便的处罚，这很严肃，而哈利愚蠢透顶的老二还在想这有多辣。但事实上，年幼的德拉科被打屁股、被处罚，完全不是他能控制的，哈利想，如果他换位想想今天被处罚的是他‑‑仅仅是因为没得到第一名‑‑这有多残酷又不公平，哈利脑中闪过他在德思礼家的时光，他想德拉科也许也是在这种羞辱中长大的。

他突然对自己先前的想法反胃“我很抱歉，德拉科。”

“我可没有说过你可以怜悯我。”

“好吧，忽略那点，我真的很抱歉。”

德拉科皱眉“你干嘛道歉？”

“我强迫你说出来这件事。”

德拉科惊愕了一下，然后哈利看见他的脸部表情逐渐变得柔和，他的眼睛睁大，嘴巴微启着，声音小声到不能再小“我有试着让别人打我屁股过……但都以我太过羞耻结束。”

“我们不需要……”

“不，我想要。”

“你想要？”

“我光是想就浑身燥热了。”

嘴巴不自觉地干哑，哈利舔了舔嘴“你有想过？”

“在每次你抬起手的时候，是的。”

哈利声音沙哑到几乎不能辨识出来“那是个意外。”

“我觉得很舒服。”

“但你那时候全身僵硬。”

“我告诉过你了，那是因为我很羞耻。”

哈利绞尽脑汁想着如何不让马尔福难受的方法“这样如何？”他提议“我们先慢慢来，很慢很慢，然后你告诉我你会不会不舒服。”

德拉科有些不安地坐在沙发上“然后你会停下来吗？”

“当然。”

德拉科抿着嘴“我想我们可以试试。”

哈利直起身“太好了！现在…嗯…或许你应该躺在我大腿上？”该死，他不由自主地因自己的话感到脸热热的，他傻傻地向德拉科笑了笑。

德拉科没有说话，只是翻了个白眼向他走来，哈利喜欢他趴在自己身上的感觉，德拉科的臀部贴着哈利的大腿，他们移动着找个舒服的姿势，哈利坐在沙发的正中间，德拉科躺在他腿上，他已经脱下他的衬衫、全裸着，而哈利还衣冠楚楚。

“舒服吗？”哈利问。

德拉科手肘称在枕头上“嗯。”

“那就好。”哈利终于向下看，让自己欣赏这美景，他几乎是膜拜般虔诚地摸着德拉科光裸的屁股，从顶端开始，慢慢地从上而下描摹着他的圆润，德拉科屁股到大腿的肉太柔软了，他满足地摸了几把。

他完全没有办法控制自已的手，只得遵从本能打着德拉科。

“好痛。”

“喔！对不起！”

“不，没关系的，只是太突然了。”

哈利一只手放在德拉科的背后、感受着他的呼吸，哈利的心也奔驰着，掌控德拉科的感觉让他全身着起火来。

“你为了什么而打我？”

“什么？”哈利转向德拉科，但他只看见他后颅的金发。

“你打我要有理由，你的理由是什么？”

“这不会破坏我们的约定吗？”

德拉科转过头让哈利足以看见他的脸颊“什么？”

“你说你不想要觉得羞耻，而我不想羞辱你。这只是打屁股，不需要理由。”德拉科没有说话，哈利补充，“这又不是惩罚。”

德拉科靠着枕头眨了眨眼“那就继续吧。”他转过身。

他从没有这么充满支配欲过，哈利抬起手，停顿在空中一下，再用力地打在德拉科弹嫩的臀部，德拉科哼哼着。

那声音传到哈利耳朵里，哈利带着奇异的快感把手举的更高、更用力地搧他的屁股，传出的声音就像鞭子打在德拉科的屁股上，让他呻吟地更大声。

哈利感觉有什么顶在他的大腿上，然后惊愕地发现德拉科硬了，于是他用力地一次又一次打着德拉科，直到德拉科喘息着躲着他的攻击，哈利低吟着抓住他臀部已经红红的一块。

突然，德拉科扭动着挣扎，到哈利几乎抓不住他“停，停，停。”他不断说着，急切地从哈利的怀抱中抽出身来，咚的一声掉到地板上。

“德拉科。”哈利向前靠试着触碰他，但德拉科刷的一声躲开了“我搞砸了吗？”哈利的眉头紧紧皱着，他深吸一口气坐回沙发。

“不，波特。”德拉科嘟嚷，头撇向一边，他的脸和脖子都被染的红红的，他嘴巴慢慢地皱起来，哈利看过他生气很多次了，他立即明白要发生什么了。

“没关系的，德拉科。”

“不，一点都不。”他起身，一个完美的冷笑凝聚在他脸上，“我要走了。”

“为甚么？”哈利站起身走向德拉科，而德拉科向后退了几步。

“我要穿衣服。”

“我做错了什么？我太用力了吗？”

“不，波特，这不是你的问题。”德拉科快快捡起他的衣服，一件一件地武装自己。“不是你的问题，”他重复着“都是我的错。”

“所以你现在要走了？”哈利感受到愤怒捆着他的胸腔，他发现他的手不自觉地颤抖“随便，你就走吧。”

德拉科打着赤膊穿起他的上衣，“我会走的，我现在就要走了。”他套上衬衫，穿进一只手臂、接着是第二只，踏着重重的步伐下身光裸的走向门口。

哈利意识到他是想要尽快逃开他身边，“随便，就走吧。”他握紧拳头大叫，一种病态的痛和愤怒席卷着他，还有小小的愧疚感，是他要求德拉科满足他这种…这种…性癖，而且德拉科很明显不喜欢。

他看见德拉科穿起鞋子、伸出手几乎要碰到门把了。

“等等！”

没有任何迟疑，德拉科恶狠狠地转过身“干嘛？”

“是我的错。”哈利快步走向德拉科，把他压在门上，阻却他不让他离开，德拉科小小地惊呼一声“我很抱歉这样强迫你做你不喜欢的事。”

德拉科不得不向后退，他的脚后跟碰的一声撞到门“是我的错，波特。”哈利发现他的悲伤远胜于愤怒，德拉科看向一边“为甚么我竟然喜欢这种狗屎东西，波特？”

哈利耸耸肩“我也不知道我为什么有这种性癖。”

德拉科先是小小声地说，然后声音因焦躁变的尖锐“如果你搞砸了也没关系。”

后悔不见了，哈利窃喜的亲吻着他“我哪里做得不好吗？”他问，即使有个小小的声音仍为他如何对待德拉科而感到罪恶。

“事实上，你没有搞砸，所以我很生气，你总是这么幸运。”

哈利皱眉“呃…我不太懂你的意思。”

“不论你喜不喜欢打别人的屁股，你都没有必要这么做，但是我不该这么喜欢的，即使是因为以前……”

哈利抓住德拉科的手臂“闭嘴，你才没有很糟糕……你有时候是有点，但不是因为你喜欢被打屁股。”

德拉科瞇起眼睛“我讨厌这样。”

“我不讨厌，”哈利向前倾说着，笑着抬起眉毛，该死，他一定要把严肃的场合搞的基情四射吗？

“波特”德拉科轻轻地说，从哈利的手中抽出手来，环绕住哈利的后颈让哈利感受到他温暖的拥抱，他就只是静静地看着哈利，笑着。

即使那是和他们在校时一样的笑，但那时德拉科的笑容是高傲的，不像现在和他一起感受温暖的笑，哈利一点都不想和德拉科打架，事实上，他想亲亲他，所以他弯腰贴上德拉科的唇，锁住他们的笑声。

不论如何，他门的吻持续了一段时间，舌头和舌头之间的嬉戏逐渐变的狂野躁热起来，哈利发现他们正向他的卧室走去，然后倒在床上，哈利发现他真的很喜欢德拉科躺在床上的样子。

所以他那晚竭尽全力把他留下…然后到了隔天早上，再用臂膀和身体钉住他，吻着他让他忘记离开直到下个晚上。

第三次发生时，完全不在意料之外。

一周后，哈利在脑中制定了一个计划，叫“给马尔福打屁屁”，如同字面意义。他狂热且持续地抓着这个想法不放，而通常都在床第之间，但如果真要说这计划有甚么好处，那大概只有不断饱满的想象，像是德拉科被拽下裤子的样子，或是猜想他的屁股挨几下打才会转红，这些想法常常弄得他燥热不堪，他忍不住偷偷“解放”自己几次，这也是他偷偷称为“集思广益”的时候。

有次他正打手枪到一半，这些想法真的太吸引他了，他想他不得不将这付诸行动。

他家门的叩叩声告诉他德拉科来了，他笑着完成晚餐的最后一步，说穿了就是把外带放到盘子里然后放到桌上。

“门没关。”他大喊，听见开门声后转过身“嘿，进来吧。”

哈利愣怔着欣赏穿着贴身的喀什米尔羊毛衣和长裤的德拉科，几年前，他想都没想过他会因为看见德拉科纤细的男性身躯而兴奋地血管凸起。

德拉科眼神落在晚餐上，微笑了道“瞧瞧。”他缓慢又自信地走向哈利，拉长了音“你煮的。”

“是啊。”哈利回敬他一个笑容，在德拉科走近时，他挺直背杆、稳稳地站在那，不移动一毫米，他想表现的很有自信且备具权威，“坐下吧。”

他完全被德拉科的顺从惊呆了。

他站到哈利一旁，就找了一张椅子坐下，“我们有甚么前饮可以搭配这美妙的晚餐吗？”

“你有甚么想喝的吗？”

德拉科哼了一声，“水也可以，除非你有酒，如果真是这就好了，不然就不要把我快渴死了这件事浪漫化。”

哈利高兴地拿出酒瓶，想着一切都美妙地顺着计划走“还有吗？”

“这就够了，波特。”

哈利翻了个白眼，他也只有一瓶酒—一瓶水果味红酒格那希—赫敏在他生日时送给他的，他想这应该是他能给德拉科、让他放松的好东西之最了，所以他把它从生意大利面和草莓果酱罐中抽出来，拍拍尘封已久留下的灰尘，再拿到桌上。

“喔，该死。”他转过身“我还要用开瓶器，对吧？”拉开银制抽屉翻找开瓶器，让他欣喜的是，他终于找到一个，但正当他要拿过酒瓶时，德拉科已经懒洋洋地用魔杖指着瓶子。

“木塞去。”他拉长声音说，木塞啵的一声就被拉出来了，哈利跳起来惊讶地倒抽一口气，德拉科笑着看他目瞪口呆的脸。

“喔，你真的很棒棒噢。”哈利没有坐在他对面，反而拉开他右手边的椅子坐下。

“我只是知道自己在做甚么而已。”德拉科说。就像在提醒哈利他刚刚有多糗。

哈利只是笑笑，德拉科毛衣细细的蓝色毛线攀沿着德拉科肌肤的样子让他不禁胃搅动。他无法一边看着德拉科，一边聊天吃饭，只是短短的一瞥，他就不受控地沉沦在他上下阖动的嘴，观察他饱满粉红的下唇是如何分开容纳叉子的，他在听着哈利讲话时探出舌头的角度，还有在当哈利讲到他不同意的观点时，他怎么挤压他的双瓣，最令他流连忘返的，是他的笑容在他嘴唇绽开的一抹，让哈利压不住兽性地扑上去。

哈利推开餐盘，用餐巾擦了擦嘴巴。

德拉科盯着他“你不饿吗？”他看着哈利那盘半满的碟子。

“我吃完了。”哈利坐椅子上站起来“起来。”

德拉科抬起眉毛看着哈利，好像他说了很不得体的字眼“为甚么？”

“因为我叫你这么做。”哈利前站了一步，直到他的胸膛几乎要压到德拉科的脸，他把手摆在德拉科和盘子中间，让他不得不看着自己，支配感让他脊椎一阵酥麻感窜过。

幸运的是，德拉科似乎搞懂现在发生了甚么，他睁大眼睛，他的声音细细小小的传来，像是在试探“而且我不能跟我的主人顶嘴。”

有甚么在哈利胸膛炸开了，“没错，我今天已经受够你的嘴了。”哈利很努力地压抑爬上嘴的笑意，他的形象保持得很好‑‑‑‑就像是一切都在掌控中、冷酷以及随时爆发的怒意，大概就像他在魔法部审问犯人一样“你已经听到我的命令了。”

“是的。”德拉科慢慢站起来“当然，主人。”

“我要你全身赤裸。”

德拉科只是扑闪几下眼睛，随后脱下衣服，他脱下毛衣，露出稍稍鼓起的胸肌和平坦的肚子，哈利想沿着他肚脐的金色小道慢慢舔舐，裤子慢慢从腰线降下，德拉科稍些丰满的臀肉被挤出来，这就是为甚么哈利喜欢德拉科每次都买这么紧的裤子。

当德拉科全身赤裸、阴茎翘起站在他面前，哈利嘴巴干到他以为自己说不出一句话了，他放任自己眼睛游走在德拉科的胸骨上欣赏他，还有他的胯骨和小巧的阴茎和毛发—‑‑直到德拉科不安地在他的视线中扭动。

哈利决定他想跟德拉科一样全身赤裸，然后亲身触碰德拉科，他脱下衣服，拉开刚刚德拉科坐着的椅子，面向德拉科坐下。

他拍拍大腿“趴下。”

德拉科睁大眼睛看着哈利的大鸟，哈利轻松地笑了。

“德拉科。”充满控制、权威、不可违抗“过来趴下。”

德拉科眨眨眼看向他，“是的，主人。”他滋润嘴唇后懒洋洋地说。

哈利这才意识到这姿势有多让他发疯，他没有料到德拉科赤裸的柔软的肚子会直直贴在他的大腿上，他作梦也没想到德拉科的屁股就这样、毫无保留地在他横躺在他面前。

“腿再张开点。”

德拉科犹豫了，但他还是慢慢地张开双腿，露出小小精致的圆球。

“再张开点。”哈利抓住德拉科的大腿，内侧酥软的触感刺激着哈利的手指。

德拉科倒吸一口气把腿张的更开了，这次，他的屁股肉全部暴露出来，哈利甚至看得到他的小肉穴。

“就是这样。”哈利的声音沙哑破碎，他突然觉得喉咙很干“完美的为我呈现全部。”他说话时呼吸急促，他还能感受到德拉科抓着他的脚踝“我要把你全部翻开看看，现在马上。”三只手指轻轻地穿过德拉科的屁股肉下方。

德拉科呻吟，哈利能感受他压在自己大腿上的触感，或许他也是感受到了哈利抵在他小腹的硬挺。

哈利轻轻地照顾德拉科的双球，把它们放在手里摆弄，他一字一句清晰地说，确保德拉科听清他的话“我爱你的一切。”说着，他搓揉德拉科的囊袋，德拉科可怜的哼哼几声。

没有任何预警，他松开紧紧抓住德拉科屁股的手，重重地拍在他屁股上，德拉科尖叫着向前扭动，勃起摩擦着哈利的侧腿，啪的一声产生的快感就像鞭子，一路直窜到哈利的尾椎，哈利移开手便看到德拉科皮肤下嫣红的一块。

哈利咬住唇，这都太过头了，他光是看着都快射在德拉科肚子上了，“德拉科，你知道你现在看起来多诱人吗？”

德拉科没有说话，只是堪堪摇了摇头。

“别动。”哈利提醒他，德拉科马上摆好姿势“你看起来真淫荡，”哈利用力拍了一下他的屁股“完完全全为我打开了。”他打在另一片屁股瓣上“我都能看见你的”啪“小”啪 “骚”啪“穴”啪。

德拉科随着拍打不住的呻吟，哈利不只想借着德拉科的肚子纾解了事，而恰好德拉科在这时弓起背、抬起屁股。

“喔，你想要更多吗？”哈利又打了一下，引出德拉科哼哼一声“你觉得你可以承受更多？那这边呢？”他拍打大腿内侧，德拉科忍不住瑟缩“不要？那边不行？那这边呢？”接下来是德拉科另一边大腿，“还是这里，嗯？德拉科？”

哈利把手带回德拉科的两颗，德拉科忍不住惊呼一声，随后把脸埋进哈利腿间。

哈利停不下来了，就像有团火焰已经在他小腹燃烧，叫嚣着把德拉科逼到更羞耻的困境，首先是他的小肉球，他会轻轻地、温柔地触碰它们，然后是他两臀之间的小蜜穴，接下来是他的手腕，他想他会禁不住粗暴点，然后双手游移在他的胴体，目前为止他已经感受到了他可人的小球了。

“你很坏，德拉科，所有坏男孩都该被惩罚。”

德拉科一半喘息，一半喃喃低语“是的。”他打开腿献上他的屁股，让哈利忍不住发疯。

偶然间，哈利意识到他没有再打德拉科的屁股了，他只是顶撞着德拉科的肚子，而德拉科摩擦着他的腿，他们保持着一个奇异的姿势，但哈利觉得他们谱出了最完美的一曲，他们的喘息填满了哈利四周，让他热的晕乎乎。

哈利遵从内心的兽性把一只手指头伸进德拉科的穴肉，辗过一切他可及之处，他发现德拉科欲求不满地往他手指扭动，于是他更深入，但德拉科的媚肉紧紧的咬住入侵者，让它寸步难行，哈利想象他的棒子能做的更好。随着一声低吼，他感觉到囊袋开始抽搐，他用一只手扶住德拉科释放出来，随后他的脚上黏上一股湿热，德拉科也射了。

“ 喔，见鬼，”哈利喘气，瘫倒在椅子上，一只手搓着德拉科粉嫩的臀肉。

德拉科一动也不动，哈利忍不住感到一丝惶恐。

“德拉科？”他盯着德拉科的亮晃晃的后脑勺，他还背对着哈利“你…你还好吗？”

德拉科扭过脖子看向哈利，哈利倒抽一口气，一个大大的笑容在德拉科脸上展开，“好极了，不能再更好了，波特。”他翻过身改坐在哈利大腿上，把脸埋在哈利脖子里，声音闷闷软软的，“真的他妈的太棒了。”他轻轻地说。

哈利沿着肌肉线抚摸着他的背，他第一次心脏跳这么快。


End file.
